


Flame for the Unlit Torch

by AzureQwou



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, First time writing this story, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Slash-fic, This ship is underrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureQwou/pseuds/AzureQwou
Summary: The idea of a grass bird and a fire cat coming together is a ridicules idea, even worse by how they are counterparts with another, but somehow these two are able prove that these views wrong. They've gone through many struggles and obstacles, both physically and mentally. In order to protect what they care and each other. Besides we all know the saying, 'Opposite attracts.'





	1. A Ruptured Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic so please give any feedback that would help me write better. Also this isn't beta read.
> 
> This is Slash-fic. If this is not your cup of tea or not your favorite, then please be considerate and not be rude about. If your okay with that, then enjoy this fic for your liking.  
> Also this is an Au that Humans don't exist.  
> Brackets mean character POV  
> Parenthesis means what characters are thinking

Chapter 1

A Ruptured Meeting

_Everywhere we go, we always encounter many aspects that life has thrown. From meeting other creatures that is different than one is used to seeing to some object that has brought forth a certain interest. But there are some that are unusual, while most will just ignore the fact that it could be one of those usual days; while some believed it was fate that brought their meeting. Was it really fate that guided both, pure coincidence, or that it is by pure chance? Either way, these unusual encounters can lead into something more than unexpected._

* * *

 

My life is a complete wreck. I'm a youngster litten that has been wandering around the streets of Hau'oli City, with big buildings surrounding area, the rolling waves of from the beach, and not forgetting the different kinds of lively pokemon, while I'm here scavenging for leftovers of food from garbage that they've thrown away, even some days stealing from the strange grimer and muk, even resorting to stealing the local produce, but doing that is much harder than anyone think.

It isn't any better that today I felt so exhausted from stealing some berries in a local market and be chased all day from yesterday by that floating Raichu and to add the hottest day that hit Alola. While the native folks are used to it, a fire-type like me can't handle it, but I must stay strong in order to stay alive and every Pokémon I come would just avoid me, as they see me as a wild one.

Heck, I also would believe that way because I usually have a strong feeling that I'm not from here, but somehow familiar at the same time. It really hurts my head with confusions when thinking about it; especially this bell around my neck. I had it since… well I don't know. I can't remember where I'm came from, but I know this bell very important and I must protect it at all cost.

Unknowingly, I was complete lost in thought; as I'm walking I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, luckily I haven't bumped into anything particular. I finally pop back to reality, focusing my main objection!

'Ggggrrrr.' finding food that does not kill me.

I find a nearest ally way hoping that there is something in there that could make my stomach stopped growling. As I walked in the ally way, it was dreary dark place, with some cracks on the wall, and the vines growing out from the rooftops of the building. But, at least is much cooler than anywhere else, besides the beach, but it is obvious I avoid going near there for obvious reasons.

As I'm walking through the ally way looking for any garbage that have to at least one snack that would make my stomach stop growling.

You'd be shocked at how many pokemon would throw away some good leftovers that are left on unfinished, they seemed to give off some type of energy; heck I heard there are some that can regain your health.

I looked in almost every trashcan and dumpster and each of them are empty. Until I found one that has a single blue berry inside. Because of that it made feel a little giddy, so I push it and made fall over and went inside to retrieve the berry and walked out; I feel so much joy as there is something finally to eat.

I was then about to make one huge bite on the berry, until I saw a small shadow moving aside from one of those crates. It looked surprise and scared, but I notice it was staring at the berry.

I usually refused to share with anyone, but just once. I can just see how that pokemon? Is starving to death. So, why not help a fellow out for once?

I gotten closer to the bug and was able to get a closer look and it was strange bug that I don't know of; it is a little flat, its shell was grey and scaly, not to mention its big yellow eyes as mine and the purple markings.

I used my claws from my right paw to cut the berry in half and we both ate in one gulp. The bug pokemon now I call Scrubs, was very happy, which I'm actually glad. Soon Scrubs crawled away passed me out of the ally before making this weird sound that I believe it means 'thank you';  _Wish it stayed longer,_ I think sadly.

I'm always tend to be alone when going around the city, as I hardly trust anyone, because as mentioned before they me as a wild pokemon. But I think its better this way, don't want to get anyone in my way of survival. So I only rely myself for survival.

'Grrrr' my stomach growled again. Not that louder than before, but that half berry didn't satisfy my hunger.

I've continued my search for food further in the ally and no luck, I looked into the far corners, every trashcans, dumpsters, and garbage pales. And nothing I see that is edible or to my liking.

I suddenly stopped in front of a puddle right beside a door that leads to some type of salon.

Ugh why would any pokemon waste their time on that? I thought. Then I notice a puddle right in front of the door.

It wouldn't hurt what I look like now. Right? _._ As I walked towards the puddle. As I look at my reflection on the puddle; it was a mistake. I looked like roadkill, with my tired expression of the same routine every day, my black and red fur is all rustled up as I haven't washed in a few days  _(_ even indicated by the smell _)_ , even more so that my eyes tells me that I'm so exhausted.

My stomach started growling again, bigger than the last one. And yet I still haven't found another snack.

What am I going to do?As I think when gazing on the ground and shivering. I tried to think up a plan, but the only plan I thought is to either go found other garbage or steal the local produce, which I took the latter.

"A child like you shouldn't be here." I perked up and somehow know the voice of blubber that is bigger than a walmiers. I've tried to look for where the voice came from.

The pokemon came into the light and I finally see the grey meowth on one of those fire escape railings, with that annoying toothy grin of his, while I just gave a glare that every folks know to never encounter a wild pokemon.

"Oh, it's you Gomez, never new you come here by all things as what you are," As he leaned on the railing and with a smirk add on. I directly responded in spite, "I'm just minding own business and looking for food; instead of playing dress up like you Ben," I scowled, "Hmph, It's that so? At least I'm living in a life of luxury, while you, a kid just wandering around aimlessly, living in the dank slums, and stealing food from others while crying for your parents," He responded me back and then he made a crying face and pose "wahh wahh wahh! mommy! daddy! The big bad pokemon is scaring me!"As Ben stopped making that horrible fake sob.

That made so mad as if volcano erupted, Ben has been a pest of my entire life and I wanted to burn him so badly and to scratch that coin off his head!

So is he calling me weak? I'll show him who is the weak one around here! I feel the tips of fur on back stand stall and I was about to shoot an ember at him.

Then I saw Ben shaking and giving a sign of 'tsk tsk' and snapped his fingers, and all a sudden the walls are now covered by dark rattatas.

I hold my fire and stayed frozen for the entire time and when I looked at Ben, He gave me a toothy grin and finally speak.

"Just I expected, a wild pokemon like you Gomez, will never, are too weak for things like these. You'll never live up to us civilize." As he smugly teased me.

I was really mad, I really want to burn his tail with the fire in my mouth, but I'm still frozen and shivering? Why am I shivering? I'm not scared! But am I? Ugh not the time to think about; I'm doomed if I can't move an inch of my body! Even worst that my legs are shaking like crazy.

All I can think now is to wait to get beat up by a lot of scratches and bites. As I closed my eyes.

"Hey am I late for some game!?" A perky voice turned up that came out of know where and we all of started to look for where that voice came from, which give me a chance to swallow up my fire, but forced me to spit out a puff of smoke; thankfully that no one sees it.

We all then looked above to see a round bird flying that I could know based how many I've seen in Hau'oli and many pokemon called them, a rowlet. But this rowlet is much different than other I've seen, his brown color is replaced but a bluish-greenish color, both it's under beak and feet are red, and both his bow tie? And tail is darker green. Which I had to admit, it does look much cooler than any others. Which this isn't the first time I saw him. I usually see him flying around one of the berry stores and he had that same pouch. I barely think he knows me though as I'm always in a certain hiding place in order to nab a berry.

"Are you guys playing Cat & Mouse!?"

He suddenly asked, with that cheery face he has. We were all confused from this strange ow-no a pokemon that seemed to be my age to come here out of the blue and interrupted a horde of rattatas that almost tear my face…that I'm actually glad the rowlet came and stopping the situation.

I glance at Ben who has this annoyed faced on, but turned into a mischievous smile upon looking at the weird-colored rowlet.

"Yes we are playing a Cat & Mouse game, rule is that there are two cat pokemon and one of them must capture rattatas, and whoever gets the most will used their own against the other, and see the other dodges all." He then gaze at me with that stupid grin on his face, making me so furious every time he looks at me.

"That sounds really fun! Can I join?" The rowlet cheerfully asked again.

( _Wait what?)_  As I started to question in my head, ( _Does he not know what kind of situation he's getting in?)._  This is one of the weirdest pokemon I've met so far; which I'm not sure it's a good thing or a bad thing; I took a quick glance at Ben and it is obvious they he became annoyed now.

"Hmph, just because you're a shiny doesn't mean you can barge in anyone's business." As Ben crossed his arms and with a huffed.

 _So that's what they're called, at least it's simple to remember, but he isn't any different than other normal rowlets I see every day, right?._  But not to think about it now; the rattatas are getting anxious and I need to get out of here fast.

"Besides, how can a grass type like you be able to catch all rattatas, well if you want play our game. Go join with that kit over there." Ben continued and give a glance and smirk _._

Ok this is the last straw. I was about the spit out another ember, but the rowlet interrupted and said something that surprises both me and Ben.

"Really? I'm actually glad that I can join him." He said with a cheery sound that he actually wanted to.

Nobody has gotten near me or (well I'm not sure yet) help me out. Not since the policemon has asked where I came from, but that's another story or actually glad that they would go near me.

The rowlet now gaze upon me and gave me a wink? He then speak again, "Well there is a way for grass type can capture something," he paused for a sec, "Have you heard being caught in a storm? But in this case. A Leaf Storm!"

By our surprise, the rowlet turned sideways and flaps out his wings to create a spiral of leaves and finally spread around the ally. Caught in a surprise by this, the rattatas weren't able to move quickly enough to dodge the leaves, many are knocked off the walls while others are in panic; and what's better is that the meowth is all dumbfounded.

 _Heh, serves 'em right._ I laugh inside my head and smirked, but it was interrupted again by the rowlet (which is getting a little annoying), as he fly up to my face and whispered to me, "Let's get out of here," I quickly nod and we both got out of there as fast as we could.

Me a litten running with my tiny legs with a rowlet, flapping with his wide wings. I have to admit though, this kind of fun running aside with somemon and more excitement within me, instead being chased for my life. There are now a bunch of pokemon to see all the commotion and we've run through a bunch of pokemon from gumshoos to ledybas, and some pikipeks; while the rowlet is all saying "Excuse us," "Watch Out!," "Sorry;" while I'm just used to bumping into others without saying those things. We finally stopped at the school and hide behind the one of the shed.

We were exhausted from all that fleeing, both losing our breaths and trouble breathing. When we finally catch our breath and I was about to start ask, but the rowlet is the one that started the conversation.

"You're welcome" with a cheery expression, "You're welcome what?" I asked with a deadpan face. "Wow, short term memory loss much? I saved you from those pokemon that were picking on you and outright about fighting you," He teased a little. I was a little surprise of having that snarky voice his saying that to my face; which made think this is a mistake being saved by this idiot. "Pfft, I don't need no saving birdbrain." I murmured. "Also I have everything under control," I pouted.

"Oh really? Then why were you standing there surrounded by a whole bunch of rattatas and your cheeks puffed up?" asked all innocent.  _Obviously, he's faking. Then it hit me._

Darn! Did he saw all that? Really wished no other pokemon see me like that, besides Ben, how did know where we are? I need to make an excuse fast and also know where he came from.

"What see there was actually me charging a huge fire attack that can blast all the rattatas ( _And Ben)_ ; besides, how did you know where we are?" As I changed the subject.

"Well, would hear the short version or the long version?" The rowlet asked. Hmm, normally I would get right to the chase, but some stories that are longer can be interesting.

"Longer version," I answered boringly and with a deadpan face.

"OK!" He shouted. This surely is going to get interesting. "Ok, I was doing some errands for my uncle and…"

* * *

 

**Earlier Time**

**[The Rowlet]**

**Such a nice day for coming to Hau'li City. All the pokemon from machokes to abras are having a great time meeting one another and greeting me in all forms; mostly due to my "popular status" I have. Especially the shops, the local produce are full of many varieties of items that looks interesting and the delicious food, especially the one I smell, which considered to be the most popular food Alola.**

" **Mmmm, malasada'." As I think about the sweet bread from the local Malasada shop. "I hope uncle would bring one home." I hoped. But, even though I love Hau'li city and some parts of Melemele Island. This is an everyday occurrence, I attend to Pokemon Schooling to learn the varieties of pokemon and our world, also training. Then I go home and help my dad do some chores. Finally do some errands that dad told me to do; which I'm now buying specific berries. Finally go home and sleep.**

**I don't have any friends because… well due to my "status". Every Pokémon wants to be friends with me due to being a popular species and that I'm a shiny. I know their lies within, they just want to be friends with me because of those things. Which I tend to be alone.**

**I then face planted into one of the light poles and hit the ground, making me realized I was lost in thought. I regain my senses and focus on my errands. " _I need to stop daydreaming or else I'll be crashed into a truck." I murmured._**

My dad gave me the list of berries I need to buy and the poke dollars that I stored them in the pouch I carried. Finally, I found myself to one of the local berry stores here in Hau'li City. I can see crates of many types of berries outside the store owner I know is Mrs. Lum the Ribombee.

"Alola my number 1 customer." She greeted while making an arch hand gesture that we Alolan Pokémon do when meeting or greeting somemon. I did the same greeting and gave her the list of the berries I need.  **Mrs. Lum is one of the pokemon that I gladly get with because she doesn't care about shiny status, only cares about the pokemon who they are. I really admire that.** She finally got all the berries that my dad need and pay off all the poke dollars and I started flying home.

 **Yep, it is the same every day. I just wish there are some days that are interesting. But I still love what I have now.** While I was flying home, I notice a bug pokemon that is a wimpod in front of an ally way. I was quite curious why a wild is out there in public. So I take a closer look and the wimpod saw me and it was making this weird gesture. It was as if something is happening in the ally way and the wimpod was flailing like crazy, as if there is big trouble and pokemon are not in sight.

"What is happening in there?" I questioned,  _No time to question this now, I need to investigate this._

I flew inside the ally way and see any wrong and I found my answer. I see hordes of dark rattatas, the Mewoth, and a litten?  **Wow, it's the same litten I've seen almost every day in Hau'li City because of that bell, but I barely think we ever made eye contact as this is our first meeting and that him giving me a face of confusion. And also that the litten always goes to the slums of Hau'li City while I'm near the beach. I feel really bad for not helping him or any kind of wild pokemon. I've seen no mon helping the litten, which made me angry, but I was doing the same. My dad said never go near wild pokemon, but I can't help it their hurt badly and I know the litten is no wild, he just don't have nowhere to go. Also that one time I heard him talking to himself, no wild pokemon can't truly speak that clearly. But I was told to stay away. And Ben, sigh always a snooty as he is, what a bully, well I think he needs to learn how to play nice.**

So I asked a question of are they playing a game? And Ben is all annoyed, but answered of some game of 'Cat & Mouse. Then I asked again that I should play, trying to act all innocent towards everyone in the ally **; so no one can see my mockery towards Ben.**  He then told me I can join the game if I want be the litten side.  **Obviously I join with the litten, He'd been through much and I'm tired ignoring of seeing him miserable all the time, and Ben is not making it better.** I add my innocent mockery and finally used my leafage attack all the rattatas and told the litten to get out of there.

We both rush to get, causing a big scene and bumping into many bystanders and normal mons  **As I'm flying besides the litten, I had this strange feeling that I can't explain, it's this feeling that of meeting protecting something you care. _Is it what it feels like when helping with this somemon, but I always have the same emotion when helping wild pokemon, why is this different?_  I questioned in my head.**  **But it's not the time think about,**   **I also have this strange emotion; me flying besides the running cat, and being escaping our lives. I feel a little of fun and excitement, it's as if Jirachi answered my wish! But it was soon over;** as we rush in front of the school and hide behind the shed.

"And that's where we are now!" I finished my side of the story.  _Besides leaving other bits and pieces of detail_ **.** I simply smiled

"I see," I answered deadpan again. "So that's your side of the story of popping out of nowhere?"

The green owl nods his head with a 'Yep' to add. Have to admit though there are some that are interesting, while others are downright boring.

"Now I told my side of the story, tell me yours," He asked all cheerfully. "Actually, I rather not tell everything that happens, let's just say it was a terrible experience." As I murmured embarrassingly. When I looked at him, I thought as if I saw him make a frown, but soon burst, "Ok completely understandable! But it was unfair that I told my side of the story." The green owl pouted. Maybe it was my imagination.

Then we heard the bell rang and the green owl screamed, which I was freaked out.

"Ahhh! It's getting late let's go!" He rushed toward the grassy part of the island that I've never visit. The rowlet stopped for a moment and looked me with a confused look. "What?" I asked.

"Are you not coming?" He softly asked. That hit me off guard, did that rowlet just ask me to join him? I felt a little confused, but a stubborn part of me says it's all a trick.

"Why would I want to come?" I've stubbornly asked. He then gave a smile, a genuine smile that doesn't show any lies. "Well, it's getting dark now and we're quite far from the city." He answered in a normal voice.

He is right, we are further away from the part of the city I stayed. But I still think its a trick.

"I'll just walk back by myself," I stubbornly told him back. "But you're really hungry, I can ask my uncle make us something," he murmured "I can find my own food," I stubbornly answered again, but my stomach growled, and it was much louder.

The rowlet gave this look that I should come.  _He won't give up isn't he? He's stubborn than he looks._ "Fine I'll come." I finally gave an answer that satisfied him. The rowlet then gave the same smile and so we walked to his home.

"Hey, umm I didn't ask your name," he asked "Huh? It's Gomez, but you can call me Ez (Eh-s) spelled with E-Z," I answered lazily. "Why? Is it EAZY to remember?" I then almost spit out an ember at his dumb face.

"Ok I won't make that joke again, I promise!" He shivered. Good probably learn a lesson that not to make bad jokes. Then I realized I didn't ask his name too. "So what's your name," I've asked, "My name is Crest." he answered without hesitation. Crest huh? That's a pretty cool and weird name at the same time. But I still have this strange feeling that he's hiding something

_As both Gomez and Crest walked or flied to Crest's home. They never realized of their meeting had majorly affected both of their lives._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In Crest’s point of view, there are some bolded sentence that means he didn’t told Gomez about those details. This is for readers that can have some insight of the Crest’s characteristics and not leave the readers any confusion.
> 
> Thank You so much for reading this. This is my first fanfic. Please leave some feedback and helpful tips in the comments.


	2. A Starry Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two rascals are continuing with their travels to Crest's hometown, while both of them are still processing the whole event. What awaits them upon them when arriving in town. Will this be a waste for Gomez? Or Crest to able to open him up to a new perspective of their environment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello many readers, finally upload a new chapter. There is nothing to say here, just enjoy reading till the end. Please comment and give me feedback, it really helps.

A Starry Start

 

We're still traveling towards Crest's home on a dirt path right after the beaten path from Hau'oli City. It is strange that I'm leaving the city for the first time ever, especially the environment of grass everywhere and more trees than I expected. While in the city is mostly buildings. It was a refreshing feel, even the breeze going through my face is so calming, even the bell rang from the both, that seems to soothe us through our walk. Also not forgetting a nice view of the sunset that is above the sea.

"Yeah, it is a nice, going through here every day from the city to the country. I love it going through here at the end of the day." I was taken by surprise on Crest suddenly talking within a minute and somehow understand what I'm feeling right now.

"Gah! You shouldn't do that!" I yelled at him with anger and all my fur popping out. "Also, you shouldn't that to others." With my irritated tone.

"Sorry; you look so happy on your face." He joyfully responded. "And should I say, Adorable?" While he holds his laugh and flapping his wings at the same time.     

Okay, saying things when I'm off guard and then having the guts to say adorable in front of my face!? "Okay first off, do not and I mean DO NOT call me cute or adorable! It annoys me. Second, have you heard of personal space? It is very weird and awkward to look at somemon 's face." As I told the bird brain those things with an annoyed face and heat on my cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry, I tend to look at other mon's face in order to know what others really feel now; Besides I'm trying to make a conversation. Don't worry though, I won't do that again Ez." As Crest promised in a chippy manner.

I'm really going to regret following this irritating owl for just only staying for the night and for the food. I really hope this is really worth it. Or else it is a huge waste of my time. Even if this rowlet saved my life. As we continued on the trail expecting something to see more in the outdoors.

* * *

 

This is truly the first time when flying home with company…well actually not the first time, but it is the first time that I talk to somemon (Besides uncle and certain others); I actually do sometimes come with other Pokémon that were traveling through their own business, but I rather avoid talking to anyone. This is mostly because that I hardly know anything about them and because of my shiny "status." So talking to Gomez or Ez is a nice change, especially I can mess around things that are funny, but I do know my limits doing that to others (as shown from Ez's aggressiveness).

But I actually lied to the black and red cat though; this instinct that I like to call somehow made me feel what other pokemon are feeling. It's something I can't explain and never told anymon because they'll think I'm crazy. Plus, it's usually faint so I tend to think it's just my imagination, but at this point, I'm not sure what to think.

These instincts help me learn what pokemon see me, and let's just say that most mons would approach or avoid me for not only my shiny status but me as a rowlet myself. I'm not sure why though, my uncle said that it is mostly they grew into popularity and they only have high expectation. Which I barely understand.

Do I have that kind of expectation? As I think. I've always thought of this every day. "Hey, you listening!?" I suddenly perked down and see Ez with that deadpan face, "You weren't answering my question." With a hint suspicious of his voice.

"Oh! A trying to remember where to go next." As I lied to the litten. "So what's the question?" He sighed and asked the question, "Where are we going?"

I smirked, as expected he has no clue where we going. Does he not know anything outside the city? I wondered, this litten really should get out more often. I thoughtfully answered with a smile, "We're going to Iki Town!"

"Iki town? What a strange name for a town, what's it like there?" Ez asked once again. I just stayed silent, thus making the litten irritated as I haven't yet answered the question.

He sure is going to ask so many questions upon coming here. I reluctantly thought; I'll try answering all his questions. And maybe give some suspense, Oh I can't wait to see his face, I joyfully thought, but in order to that, I must resist smiling; I just hope he doesn't expect me too much on certain things.

* * *

 

We're still going on this darn trail, as I'm haven't been this tired before, I'm totally exhausted. I've asked Crest so many times and the only "answer" he gave is that dumb smile he has for the whole trip. At least the scenery changed, there are more trees around with the wind blowing through the branches and the leaves rustling as well the bushes. I could also see there are some wooden fences around that I don't know what they are used for; _probably used for holding back some kind of pokemon_ , as I think what other uses for the fences. This place is seriously a whole new world to me with walking on the dirt path instead of the hard concrete; to the wide space than the city with their alleyways and the crowded folks.

 _Maybe it isn't that bad to come here more often than not_ , I pleasantly thought. This would be nice to stay here for a while, but there are obviously some bad parts that I don't know; I'll think about it later when learning more about this place.

-Sigh- Now I'm dying of boredom, maybe it isn't bad to start a conversation.

"So, what is Iki Town like?" I started, "Oooohhhh, so now you're the one starting the conversation?" He retorted me back with a smug, "look bird brain, I'm just bored from all the walking and you're the one who wanted a conversation out of me," I rudely stated; "ok, geez, you don't have to be so mean about it." He pouted, "Fine, I'll tell some facts about Iki town," he paused for a sec, "It is an old place where all the traditions of Alola are passed down, and that's all I'm going to say," as Crest explained.

Is that seriously what he calls ‘some facts?’ Can this owl just spit it out already?

"Can you just spit it out, Crest!?" I rudely asked, "Just wait a little longer we're almost there," he cheerfully answered. That still doesn't help me that I'm being very impatient and frustrated at this point. Can this birdbrain see how I'm dying from starvation?

 _How long is this trail that leads to the town?_ I complained in my mind, I know that the sky is still bright orange, so there still time until everything goes dark and all, but I still we rather pick up the paste. At least this bell is helping me keep me calm, maybe that's why I wanted to protect it.  

"I like your bell around your neck, I wish I had one of my own," Crest then started to complementing, "Huh? Oh, this bell; it's not yours to steal!" I warned with my teeth clenched. "Whoa! I'm not gonna steal it; I was complimenting how nice to have a pretty necklace," he frantically flapped his wings in fear.   

Then things got awkward, why would he compliment my necklace? Maybe it was because it was soothing or… "Do you want one of these?" I suspiciously ask, he then stopped mid-flight and landed in front me.

Upon close inspection, he was blushing? "Yes, yes I like to have one of my own necklaces," he looked back embarrassingly; I was really confused, "why would you want a necklace like this? It's just a plain ol'bell." I asked him, Crest then looks forward and obviously staring at my bell necklace.

"That's no ordinary bell, it's actually one of a kind that can give certain special effects for the one that possesses it," as Crest informed me about the bell actually is and its purpose. "Well if you want one, why don't you just buy one? I've seen some in the market," I asked again.

"My uncle says they're really expensive, so we can't afford, plus those ones are completely fake," he explained, "how do you know they're fake?" I was really confused on how the rowlet is able to know which ones are real or fake.

"Well, let's just say I have this ‘tuition' or ‘instinct' I have," he happily answered with a smile, while he started to fly again with his bag. "If you say so birdbrain," I followed in disinterest.

 _This rowlet is very strange one among pokemon I’ve ever seen and not because he’s shiny,_ I wondered in my head, what else does this rowlet know around here?

* * *

 

Not going to lie, I was jealous for the black cat to own a one of a kind item, I always asked my uncle to buy me a special item that could help me on something, but he always told me that we have to use the money on important things; which is understandable, still though it would be nice to have one of those.

This actually leads me to question where Ez gets that item, that bell does have a special effect that I think it calms the pokemon who holds; well usually works based on how Ez's temper is.

"So where exactly did you get that bell?" I asked Ez while he was still walking behind, "I don't know actually," he murmured; I was a little surprised by this, "What do you mean you don't know?" I curiously asked the litten, "Why do you care?" He rudely responded.

‘ _Crrreek!_ ,' suddenly I feel a spark in me and all I can feel is fury and protection? And poof it was gone. That is the strangest feeling I ever had; _where did that come from?_ I fearfully questioned in my head. The only thing this would occur is when near a wild pokemon; even that it would be really faint. I was panicking in my head on what was going on; not paying attention to the litten, as I'm hit with some type of smoke on my face.

"Hey! Something wrong?" Ez asked in concern also freaked out as well; thankfully that help me pop back to reality. "Um, yeah! I'm fine!" I lied, "I was panicking a little about…um, that cockroach!" As I made an excuse, thankfully there was a cockroach running by; "Really? You were freaked out by a bug?" he grumbled with an annoyed face.

"Yeah! I mean you know how gross bugs can be, I mean look at how huge it is!" I nervously lied. I can see Ez made a suspicious look, telling me that he's not buying it; "Come on! We want to get to my home town in time before dark right?" I hastily fly over the trail leading to Iki town. As I looked back, I see Ez running his tiny legs. _Daww that's so cute_ , I giggled in my head. He's so going to burn me alive if he heard that.

Finally, we've arrived at the stairs that go upwards towards Iki town and land in front of it; luckily the sky is still orange, as we arrived when the sun is touching the ocean; _few, we're right in time,_ in relief. In fact, I was right the sun is barely touching the ocean when we finally made it here.

I looked back at Ez and he had a very tired look on his face, both of us are and he has his tongue sticking out. "Well, we're here," I panted from me being exhausted from flying and holding the bag.

"Is this really the place?" he asked while staring at the stairs, "Yes!" I enthusiastically answered, "Up there is Iki town; hope there is something you like in there." I wondered, there has to be something the litten can enjoy here. "The only thing I like about this place is that we're finally here," he said with a deadpan face. I can't but smile right now taking a thought of Ez cheering in his noggin getting here.

"I just don't want this to be a big waste of my time," he bluntly told me, "don't worry, I told you before that I'm gonna ask my uncle to make dinner for us and after that you can go back to Hau'oli City," I assured him with a smile I put on, just to show I'm not lying; too bad he won't be staying here, but I'm not the one making the choices here.

Then I remembered that he’s coming alongside with me, this could lead to some problems among the pokemon here. "Also, be careful that you're entering something that you're not used to," I warned Ez, "I don't want you to get in the same situation in the alleyway; so, please ask me anything around here," I continued.

Ez gave me an annoyed look, "I'm not stupid you know; besides if other pokemon wanted to cross and cause trouble, that's their own fault," he bluntly told me, "look if something happens and it's out of your control, I'll take the blame and owe you something, ok?" We both at each other intently, as if we are about to start a battle, the silence is killing me though. Ez then sighed, "Fine, but you owe me big time for taking that consequence upon yourself," he answered in a very serious tone.

I smiled, "Great! Now, what are we waiting for?" As I started to fly again with the heavy bag.

* * *

 

Finally, we're here; I pouted in my head, we're almost there, just a few more steps and I can finally rest, but I might have to wait a little more unfortunately as Crest has told me about going into new territory and all that stuff. I was a bit upset of how the birdbrain doesn't trust, but it is completely understandable.

We both started going upwards the stairs; I was having a hard time climbing over them, while the rowlet is flying effortlessly, it wasn’t helping that he was laughing quietly. Which made we want to scratch that birdbrain even more.

"Come on it isn't that hard climb to up," as he was showing his ‘flight’ skills. "Hey! I'm here climbing my tiny legs, while you're just flying easily up there," I yelled at the birdbrain. "You kidding? At least you don't have to hold this bag with a lot of stuff that are really heavy and do this every day," he pouted and continued to fly upwards. "You have berries in there, they can't be that heavy!" I yelled back again and kept climbing up the stairs, almost reaching the peak. _How long are these stairs?_ I grumbled in my head. Thankfully we're almost there.

We kept going up the stairs and seeing Crest landed on top of the stairs tells me I'm almost done climbing these stairs of death; I rushed through and finally made up the last, “Just one more, ONE MORE," I was determined to make it and finally climb up one last stair and landed on my stomach, so tired to finally get here. Seeing the birdbrain next to me and smiled “See was that hard?” I wanted to puff smoke on his face, but I can’t and don't even care anymore; I made it I finally made to Iki town! And… It's nothing I expected.

All the houses are made of fine wood instead what I thought they were made with straws, based on what Crest said that ‘Iki town was built around traditions.' There are also different types of tree of both big and small. We were standing in front of the entrance post; finally catching my breath, I was able to stand up and told Crest where we need to go.

"Follow me, I can show where I live," he eagerly made a following gesture to what we're going. I soon followed and passed the gate; upon entering the town, there are many pokemon that I've seen before and others I don't, such as ones that look like weird trees, these dancing flowers, and a huge flying bug! The air around also feel so different than the one in the city and trail, it's a little too much for me to handle; _Ok, keep cool Gomez, just follow the Crest and everything will be fine_. I nervously calm myself with all I need to take in.

They all seem lively, all the chattering and the young ones (like us) are playing around; suddenly they stopped and almost all of the pokemon has started to stare at us. It made feel a little irritated that we are minding our own business and they have to stop what they're doing, so that they can be judgmental.

Crest suddenly flutter next to me and go next to my right ear, "don't mind them, they did that to me too when I first came here," he whispered. He's right though, if I don't want any trouble, I have to ignore them; he continued "Besides, the pokemon here are very nice to newcomers, well some, but a lot of them are very accepting," as Crest finished whispering, he flew right back up at a usual height of a machoke.

I hope the birdbrain is right because if one wanted to start something with me, I'm going to turn them into ashes, but one thing that lingers my mind. He said they did that him he first came here; _does that mean that he wasn't from here?_ I questioned in my head. I thought rowlets are common here in Alola or in this island; then I quickly reminded myself that the birdbrain here is shiny.

 _Gee, does being shiny make you relevant?_ I wondered _, if that's the case, then it would be a bothersome to have so many pokemon to stalk you because you have different colors than any others have,_ I continued thinking. But I kind of wonder what my shiny color is.

We then arrived what I think it is the middle of the town with that big wooden platform with different markings. We got closer to the platform and stopped here; Crest then landed on top of the platform and turned to face me, "This here is the arena, it's where we had our battles here," he explained; _hmm, a place for battling huh?_ I eagerly thought, I could get some fun off of this. Crest continued the explain what this arena is used, "If any pokemon that can battle, they can use this arena to practice, train or battle the kahuna."

Wait, Kahuna? I was really confused on what Crest has told, "What's a Kahuna?" I asked. Upon me asking that, both the rowlet and some nearby pokemon that overheard us were shocked by this. _I somehow going to regret this, aren’t I?_ I bitterly thought.

"Ehhh erm, well a Kahuna is…" as Crest was about to tell me, there was a loud holler out of nowhere; we all look for it came from and finally found the source.

It came from one of the rooftops from one of the larger houses and see some sort of monkey?  It’s wearing an alolan robe that I’ve seen in the city, but clearly see some color and shape from where we are. It has white fur, light green bandana (I think), arms, legs, tail, and face are all black. It jumps off the roof and did some flips, thus landing right in front of both Crest and I causing us to jump a little.

"ALOLA! Island Kahuna Pandam!" he then throws the big melon he's holding made some weird moves of a punch, a kick, a flip, and catching the fruit with his feet; thus finally shouting, "APPEARED!" As he poses with his foot on the fruit and making ‘v' shapes with both hands, not forgetting that big smile that shows his teeth.

‘…' I can somehow know that both Crest and I were thinking. _What the heck was that?_ Not even Crest seems to comprehend this; we were so weirded out.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I mockingly asked, hopefully, to stop the awkward silence around us; the monkey fell backward as if I somehow damage him. Crest then finally snapped back from the weirdness, "uhh, yeah, that's the Kahuna of this Island," he told me in an embarrassing tone.

I'm still very confused on what happened here and still don't know what a Kahuna is. So much stuff I need to take in my mind, I'm about to faint. "Hey kiddo, that really hurts you know," the monkey finally sits up and made an obviously fake injury from his fall; I was annoyed when he called me a ‘kiddo' as if mocking me. "Don't call me a kiddo you, you…" "Passimiam? That's what I am," he interrupts. "Just don't call me a kiddo, kit, or kid, if you want to avoid trouble," I bitterly informed the monkey. "Oooohhh, quite a feisty little scamp aren't you?" I was getting a little irritated by this monkey and about spit an ember; until Crest flies between us, thankfully stopping me from doing something I will regret. "Oh, kahuna Pandam! I'm glad that you met our little visitor here!" He enthusiastically changes the subject.

"This here is the litten that I told you about," as he told the monkey. Wait, What? What does he mean ‘the litten that he told about?’ Does that mean he knows me before all those fiascos in the past? "I can clearly see flying coconut," the monkey mocked the rowlet.

-Pffft-, I almost laughed out loud at such a ridiculous nickname for the birdbrain, _maybe I can use that against him,_ I secretly smirked.

"Don't call me that in front of many visitors here!" Crest yelled, oh I'm certainly going to use that against him, I evilly think. "You stop smirking like that!" he then yelled at me, "what smirk, I was probably thinking of something else," I lied; "Oh really? Then what were you laughing at?" he suspiciously glares at me.

I already made an excuse towards the kahuna. "I was laughing at that monkey's, oh ‘so grand appearance'," I mocked. "A snarky one as well; I like this litten already," as he scratched his chin. I'm now probably weirded out by this monkey; "also, for your information, I'm some type of lemur," he told me what he is with a grin.

-Grrrr- My stomach suddenly growled again, I almost forgot I was actually starving from all this fiasco going on. I can see Crest noticing the growl and face the monkey. "Pamdam, is uncle home yet?" he asked, the monkey frowned and answered, "No, not yet anyway, but I'm sure he'll arrive soon," he gazed at the view towards where we come in the town.

"Tell you what, why won't you give our little visitor here a tour?" with that he walked on all fours while holding that fruit with his tail and leave us. C'mon, more suffering? Now I'm in deep misery that almost about to cry, "Sorry we had to wait more; how about we not stand here and show you around," he apologizes with sincerity. I guess it's better than doing nothing. "Sure," I bluntly answered.

The rowlet smiled and started talking again, "Ok, but let me put the bag away first;" with that Crest flew away towards the house that seems to be bigger than any I've seen here. As he left, I was stared back by the other pokemon; which makes things much more awkward than before. _Can they just leave me alone? It's like I'm going to live here._ Then suddenly a pokemon approach me and I can see it’s a little plant thing, it stared at me and I stared back.

We were as if we have a staring contest; just a breeze flowing and my bell ringing. It finally speaks, "What pokemon are you?" she asked with a tiny but girly voice. "What?" I jumped back a little; "Are you a pokemon?" she asked again. This won't go anywhere unless I answered the question, "I'm a litten, I'm a pokemon that can blow fire," I bluntly answer to the plant.

"Cool! Can you show me how you breathe fire?" it innocently asked; is this girl crazy!? Would she enforced to cause the whole place to burn down? "I could, but no; if I do that then I would burn the whole place down and I will get in trouble for it," I apologize.

"Awww, ok, I guess I have to ask again someday, bye Mr. Kitty," with that the plant thing left out of disappointment. I looked back see the other pokemon, they still said nothing, -sigh- do I have to prove myself or something? “Look pokemon, it is confirmed that I won’t burn your hometown, so all of you don’t have to worry and just moved on,” I justify my appearance in this town. And with that, they all go back to their own business, as if nothing happened. _Huh, are they really that laid back?_ I wondered; I guess Crest was right, the pokemon here aren't that bad.

Crest finally came back without the brown bag and I can clearly see all that weren't shown, such as that darker bowtie he has.

"Finally I can stop holding the bag for the day," as he stretches both his wings. "I hope I didn't miss something," he acted like he didn't see much. -Pssh- I know the birdbrain is lying; so I might as well play his charade. "No, you didn't see much," I lied in disinterest.

"So, what do you want me to show first?" I asked, the rowlet smiled and made a ‘follow me' gesture to where we go. I wonder what else this town has to offer.

* * *

 

Of course, I've seen all that, it was kind of cute for the petilil to approach Ez and asking to do some sort of trick. It somehow made me happy, seeing the litten to be close to another pokemon and that won't cause any trouble, instead of that meowth.

In our tour I've shown Ez some parts of the Iki town and… well it isn't big for what most would think. I told him there are more houses than shops here. Most of the houses are built big so that more can pokemon stay in the night or live here; especially pokemon that have been here since the town was built.

The main part of the tour though is that Ez asks me so much of what kind pokemon that lives in this small town. He asks me about me about the variety of pokemon that lives here, including the petilils, liligants, pikipeks, trumbeaks, grubbins, a vikavolts, -sight- and so much more. Thankfully he knows some before. I'll probably give him the book I read that shows all the pokemon that lives in Alola.

The best of all is that most pokemon aren't scared by the little kitten, which I'm very glad and relieved. They even asked his name and what he is, but some still are reluctant to be able to go near him.

"Huh, I never knew that this place can be quite nice and you sure know a lot about pokemon birdbrain," he complimented me… I think, "Of course I know a lot, it's very important to know things that surrounds us, pokemon, animals, plants, everything." I established my knowledge, the litten just gave me a –whatever- look and we move on. We kept strolling around town and we ended up coming up front of the trail that has two stone statues on both sides and a clear path beyond the many bushes and tree branches.

"Hey, what does this trail lead to?" the litten asked, in a second I answered, "This trail leads to the Ruins of Conflict, a place where Tapu Koko is said to appear." I can see a confused look from the litten, "Tapu Koko?"

–Sigh- I guess I have to explain him about the guardians; "Tapu Koko is one of the island guardians of Alola, each of them have major roles," I explain to Ez again. We both look beyond the trail as somethings is pulling us.

"Have you ever entered the ruins?" upon him asking that, I felt a little down, "No, I never enter the ruins," as I look away from the trail. "What? You live your whole life here, and never enter the ruins before?" as he was in shock by this;

 _Well it wouldn't hurt tell him about right?_ "I'll tell you, but first jump in those bushes and don't let anyone see," as I hop in the bushes and soon Ez followed.

"Why do we need to hide?" he questioned. I look back and see the litten look tensed; I took a deep breathe and started explaining, "Every time I go near the ruins, I get this weird feeling, and this feeling is something I don't understand," I paused for a moment and continued; "I don't feel joy, anger, fear, or sadness. I just feel this and it caused me to have this horrible headache," as I grab my head and shut my eyes. I can feel it, even if we're not close to the ruins; "That's why I never enter the ruins, to just avoid this headache and why no pokemon in this town won't go near me," I finished.

I can see Ez making an awed face and shook his head and ask me once again, "Who else know this?" I became a little reluctant at first, but he needs to know this, "Only uncle and the kahuna knows this," The litten was baffled by this and I can see why based on the next question he asked. "If your secret is that important, then why did you tell me that?" I was confused as well, _why did I tell him all that?_ Finally, I know the answer.

"Well since I'm keeping your secret from the alleyway incident, I might as well tell you mines," as I smile to him. I can see him become bitter upon me saying that but soon change to confusion once again. "Yeah, but we barely know each other and you're already telling somemon a personal secret," he freaked out a little. He's right, we both barely knew each other and already I told him my secret. Again, why did I tell him all that? Its then I made my own conclusion.

"Well, let's just say I have my own reason," I hinted towards the litten. He's still as confused as ever. He kept trying to get an answer out of me, "What reasons?" As he tilts his head in confusion.

"Reasons that help me trust you more because I've seen some certain actions when wandering around the city," I tried to be as cryptic as possible. Ez took this as a surprise for me admitting that I knew about him before. Then Ez shook his and smirked, "funny you say that," -Huh-?   

The litten then started to laugh softly and started explaining, "I've also seen you a lot as well birdbrain, in most berry shops," he admitted, I feel a little dread as I know how he sees me. "Is it because I'm shiny?" I dreadfully asked, "Well, yeah, of course, you stand out than most," he admitted again. _Of course, my appearance always gives everything away_ , I bitterly thought. But the litten isn't finish.

"I've noticed that you're alone all the time, I know little about shinies, but they should cause a lot of attention, but many pokemon avoided you and you avoided them; why is that?" He asked  

I was astounded by how the litten to notice all those things, "Well it's, it's too personal to explain," I answered in a depressed tone. Even this secret can't get out to anyone; I can see the litten was trying to process this, "I completely understand, it's fine you can't tell me that," he closed eye and nodded. I was surprised this by how he handles this situation.

"You do? But how?" I suspiciously asked, "Let's just say I have my own reasons," he retorted. Of course, this litten would be a smart Alek. I sighed a little, "And hey you owe me something and told me you're secret, so why not tell mine, it only makes things fair for both of us." He murmured.

And now I’m the confused one, “What secret? I thought the alleyway incident was supposed to be between us," I mentioned it again; "Yeah, but Ben already knows it, so what's the point?" he stated, I just stayed silent for the whole moment and finally he reveals.

"I'm scared to go near vast water, but also at the same time wanted to swim" he admitted and turn his back away, making his bell ring softly. It does make sense that he's a fire type, but I can see him that he doesn't want anymon to know his fear, "You better not tell anymon." He warned me with tension.

I smiled and told him I understand, "Hey it's okay to be scared of something, all of us have this fear; especially me with the ruins. I promised I won't tell," I assuredly told Ez. He then seems to be relaxed. I can clearly see that the litten wanted swim, so Ii urge me to help him work on his fear. "I could help you learn how to swim," I informed him about a certain skill.

Shocked by this, he started to ask more, "WHAT! you know how to swim?" I nodded, "But how?" he asked again, "Well since Alola is surrounded by water, I would teach myself how to swim with uncle and with other water pokemon," I answered.

I can see Ez truly taken surprised by this, "You really help me learn how to swim?" I nodded again, "Of course! Just because you're a fire type doesn't mean you still can't swim." I encouraged him.   

I can see him processing this whole thing, _an owl that knows how to swim, teaching a fire kitten to swim_ , is what he’s probably thinking about. I look at him taking a deep breath and ask the question that I already accepted, "Can you really teach me?" he asked with his a little tilt. I nodded once again, "Of course I would!" I see his head tilt back at its place and heard the bell rang softly.

And the first time ever, Ez finally smile and I smiled back. I guess both of us understand one another. As time flew by. we both didn't realize that it's almost getting darker, so uncle should be home soon.

Then a holler that came out of nowhere, we both know where came from. So we jumped out of the bushes and see the kahuna and uncle standing in front of the stairway. I then made a follow gesture to Ez and we rushed towards them; we've gone closer and I see the togekiss with his white feathers, the blue spike on the left, red spike on the right, his red and blue triangle pattern on his stomach, and his blue mailbag.

"Uncle!" I yelled and landed on top of his spiky head that is colored white, "Hey troublemaker! Hope you avoid any trouble in the city," as he flaps his wings a little in joy. I looked back at Ez and see his eyes and mouth are wide open.

I giggled at how he looks so ridicules, I flew right next to Ez and introduced to him, "Uncle, this is Ez, he is, is…" "His friend, I'm his new friend," he interrupted. "Yeah! He's my new friend!" I joyfully introduced my new friend to my uncle.

Both the kahuna and uncle both look at each other in concerned, which made both Ez and me to be concerned as well. Uncle then looked back at us and started to ask me questions, "Is this the litten that is seen around the city?" I nodded with an answer, "I see, do you realized what he has done around the city?" as he suspiciously look at Ez.

Ez then gave him the same deadpan look to anymon and both of them start off a staring contest. "Yes uncle I know what he has done, but he only did those things so that he can at least have one food to eat for a day and survive for the next," I tried to make him understand.

They both kept on staring and nothing happens, I try to convince uncle again, "Look uncle, I told you about this litten many times before and I know you said don't near pokemon that are dangerous either wild or not, but I can't just leave him in the streets for the rest of his life;" as I frantically flew up to his face. They both still stare at each other, even after the whole the explanation.

"Plus he didn't cause any trouble here alright, he was friendly towards the pokemon and it's not like he's staying, I promised him he's staying for tonight and leave at sunrise." I frantically try once more. I can see the kahuna stepping forward, "You know, this little scamp did try not to burn the whole town," as always, he brings out good points in a positive way.

They both kept on staring, -sigh- I guess we’ll have to wait for something to happen. I landed back right next to Ez and we both stared at him.

Everything is all quiet, all of us were waiting for something to happen. _Sheesh, how long can they do this?_ I complain in my mind, finally uncle started laughing and broke the silence, thus making both Ez and I relieved. "Hahahahaha, oh you truly have such a kind heart." I smiled, "Now that I'm done making the suspense going far too long, why we make dinner for our little guest." As he started leading us to a specific house.

After that commotion, Ez gave me a glare of ‘really?' I just nervously laughed, "Heh heh, yeah he tends to act like that sometimes," as I rub my left wing nervously. He kept on glaring and shook his of disapproval at me. We soon followed uncle in one of the big houses.

* * *

 

We went inside the house that is the largest in this town and inside is a large room. Each walls from the sides even the floor are made of wood, the roof is made some type of material that I don't know of, and the very back of the wall has four large windows. The room is very large, in the middle is a large carpet with patterns with a table on top of it with some bowls that are empty, two sofas on both right and left side, a large decorative chair near almost very back of the wall in center point, and two hallways that lead to knows what.

I was pretty amazed on how there something this huge fit in such a small town. I looked back at both Crest and his uncle…    

Okay, there many weird things in the past minute, first meeting Crest's uncle that is a big white bird thing, next I partake a staring contest with his uncle, then get invited to my new friend's home. _This certainly is going to get used to,_ I carefully thought. This is seriously a lot to take in once more; what's more is that the rowlet was actually was trying to convince his uncle for me to stay.

Which I almost forgot about how that pokemon be Crest's uncle!? I really need to ask him about that, "How is that pokemon be your uncle?" The rowlet then turn facing and started giggling, "He's not REALLY my uncle." He answered joyfully; ok, this leads to more questions than answers. Thankfully he explains more, "In Alola, saying ‘Uncle' and ‘Auntie" is often used to refer somemon that is really close to the other in a non-familial connection." He finished.

I kind of get it, but this begs the question, where are Crest's real parents? I haven’t seen any pokemon that seem to relate to the rowlet in town; maybe I should ask him that, "Hey umm…" "Crest can you help me in the kitchen?!" His uncle interrupted, Crested flying again, "Sure thing uncle!" He then to face me, "What were you asking?" I was about to ask, but change my mind, "Never mind," I shook my head, causing the bell around my neck to ring. The rowlet turn his in confusion, "Ok, well if you need anything, asked the kahuna," and with that, he flew to the left side the building.

I can tell if I asked him about his parents; everything will be a disaster and I don't want to ruin this day. _I'll probably ask him one day,_ I promised myself. I heard the door behind me open and see the monkey again with his yellow alolan robe.

"Oi, I see that you're very fond of my place," he grinned, His Place? So this isn't Crest's home either? What's with this owl? I really need to get to the bottom of this. "Wait, your place, does that mean Crest doesn't have a place to live?" I asked the lemur. The kahuna now emits some sort of seriousness, "Nope, the flying coconut lives in my house since he came here and sleep in one of those rooms right over there," he pointed at the right hallway.

 _I knew bird brain was hiding something, I just never knew it would be this extent_ . I tried to figure this out in my head; - _Grrrrooo_ \- I can’t even think right, I’m too starving to comprehend what’s happening right now. I can't for the meal come. "Ah, is the little scamp all hungry?" he laughed a little, I was really getting annoyed by this monkey and his jokes. "Would you stop calling me that!?" I can feel the hairs in my back pop up almost ready to battle.

The monkey was unfazed by this and just laugh it off, "Ahhh, that fiery spirit," he grinned once again, I was confused by what’s he talking about, I tried to calm myself in order to talk, "What fiery spirit?" The monkey still laughed and clarify, "The fiery spirit that isn't afraid to up against anymon either big or small, heck I might make you my apprentice," as he point himself with his in pride.

I am so weirded out by this, I have no time for monkeying-around these things, "Whatever you say monkey," I retorted. Finally got an annoyed look from the kahuna, "Hey little scamp, I told I'm a lemur," he corrected me; I kept on talking back, "So, if you call me scamp, I'll call you monkey," and with that, we just leave it right there and both of us sat down on the sofas, (well I jumped) as my bell jingles, knowing that we both become rivals of mockery to each other.

We both heard something clattering approaching and see both Crest and his uncle coming in with two… FLOATING BOWLS! I almost freaked out until Crest noticed me being tense about this, "Uncle here is using his psychic powers to make those plates float because he doesn’t have hands obviously" he explained. I was getting more confused than ever, "don't worry, I was also freaked out when I first saw him do that," the rowlet giggled.

 _You know what, at least it's better than the alleyway incident,_ I stuttered admittedly. The two bowls landed on my side and one in front of me. I can see that the bowls are full of cut berries in different varieties, I can really feel my stomach to gouge down all those delicious berries.

"I hope two of you enjoy the meal tonight and sleep well, while Pamdam and I would like to discuss on certain things," as the monkey stands to walk towards the bird thing. Crest perked a little and started to say something, "Wait, you're not going to eat?" he asked. The big bird directly smiled and answered, "Don't worry, I already ate and we both know where this baboon gets his food," slightly getting a reaction from the monkey. With that, they both went outside leaving us with our meals.

The rowlet landed right next to me where the second bowl is and things gotten a little awkward. It's really weird that I'm eating in somemon's house than being by myself in the streets. I look back at the rowlet and he was staring at the berries as if he was thinking about something. "Hey what's wrong," I ask in worry, Crest perked up and look back at me and just smiled, "Yeah I'm okay, it's just thinking about the whole day up to this point," as he looked back at his bowl. _Why?_ I suspiciously asked in my head, why would he think about the whole day? –Sigh- Whatever, I rather just eat than think, but I better know what these berries are supposed to be.

"So, what are these berries?" Crest look back at me and answered, "These berries are special because they have effects of regaining energy, including the pink ones in yours that can take away the toxins inside your body." He explained, _Wait, what toxins?!_ I panic in my mind.

"What do you mean I have toxins in my body?" I furiously ask the bird brain. "Well since you ate garbage most of the time, they could have disgusting effects, including poison, I told uncle to add more of those pink ones to help you heal more," he answered, _-few-_ now it makes sense,  Crest and ‘uncle' were actually helping me. _Of course, they’re helping you idiot,_ I bitterly thought.

"Well with that, why don't we stop staring into space and dig in," I can see the smile he made, not a big one, but a soft one, nothing better. We both start eating, while Crest was eating properly, I was gorging myself and finished before he was done. Thus leaving both bowls empty and two full stomach pokemon.

"Phew, that was some meal huh?" he pouted, I looked back him and gave a -Yeah- an answer. "And you sure are a messy eater," he giggles, I gave him an annoyed look, "Hey! I was dying from starvation all day, I got the right to smother myself in deliciousness," I retorted back. With that, we both felt very tired.

We heard the door opening and see the monkey again.

"It seems that it's past bedtime boys, why won't you both take a rest, I have I have feeling that both of you will have a big day tomorrow," as he leads us to the right side of the hallway and opens the first door, showing us rows of beds. "This is where Crest sleeps, so I'm sure you're comfortable sleeping in the same room as he is." With that, he went to the furthest of the hallway, probably to his bedroom.

Crest then flew over to the first bed, indicating that he sleeps on that one and fix the bed, "Hey you want me to fix yours?" he asked, I shook my head, "No, just leave it plain,” I paused, there something I need to think, “I'm going outside for a bit, if you're okay with it," I informed him, he just nodded and continued to fix his bed. With that, I began to walk outside.

I went towards the center of the arena to sit down and started thinking. _Today was very eventful, first I was dying of starvation, then about to be attacked by a horde of rattatas. Then be saved by the rowlet, leading to the chase that I felt very exciting. Upon that, we both get to know each other and visit his hometown, full of pokemon that doesn't seem to have a problem with me. Not forgetting that the fresh air of this area was better than the city._

I gazed up the sky and I was amazed by how many stars are, twinkling everywhere I see; I wouldn't be able to see all of this if Crest didn't save me. Perhaps, this certainly isn’t a waste of time.

 _I guess now I really want to_... I heard some flapping noises and look back, thankfully it was Crest. I was about to ask about something, but he was about to say something.

"It's nice to see the stars in the night than the city isn't it," as he gaze the stars with me, "Yeah." I murmured, he looked at me with concerned, I was a bit worried for a bit; "Hey, are we actually friends?" He asked _, really? That’s what he's concerned about?_ "Of course we're friend’s birdbrain," I smiled. This owl practically saved my life, of course I would be friends with him. He smiled back and told something shocking, "That's awesome, because you're my first." He admitted, I was about to ask but he opens his beak; "Let's just say I don't trust pokemon or they trust me that easily, so I trust you more," he admitted again.

I was surprised by this, I do understand that they avoid him due to the headache from the ruins. But still, _he practically saved my life!_ I can tell that's not the only reason, but right now, it’s not the time talk about this; we both hold each other's secrets and respect one another.

Okay, now’s finally the time to take this chance, "Hey Crest," I got his attention, I can see him tense by my seriousness. I took a deep breath, "I want to stay and live in this town." I finally spit it out, the rowlet just stayed silent, "So, can this town be my new home?" I finally ask, we stared at each other, the breeze was going through the trees, and my bell rang softly.

Crest softly smiled, "Of course this town would be your new home," he kindly answered, I was about to cry at this moment, but I won't let any tears get the better of me; but I hit with concern, "What about your uncle and the kahuna?" He assuredly smiled, "Of course they would, but if they don't, I would convince them until they accept you, because," he paused for a moment and gave me a hug, "You’re my friend," as he kept hugging me tightly.

Now I'm feeling a little emotional from this birdbrain, "You're squeezing me tight," I lied. He jumped back and started stuttered, "Sorry! I don't know what came over me!" He apologized. I softly laughed at this birdbrain. He caught me laughing and soon laughed too. We stopped laughing and look up at the sky and see a single shooting star streaking off the sky.

"Hey, why don't I show you a book that tells you all the pokemon that lives in Alola and help you study," I groaned, "Oh come on birdbrain," as I complained to the owl, "Tomorrow is going to be a big day and I don't want you to ask me what pokemon is that supposed to be," he pouted. I guess I was being that annoying to him asking those questions. "Fiiiiine," I answered in complaint.

With that, he gave me that dopey smile and flew back inside in the house at top speed. This bird brain is going be the end of mme.As I soon followed, I suddenly felt something flew by behind me, I look back and saw nothing, probably a wingull, I assumed, but then I felt something powerful staring at me, I look back again and see nothing again. Making me a little freaked out and rushed to go inside, with the bell rang at the quiet night.

I quickly went back inside the bedroom where we both sleep. I saw Crest on his bed and brought a lantern on the table right next to the bed post to bring some light and the book he told me.

With that, we began to study with exhaustion, but at least it's worth to bring a new start for the both of us.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you very much for reading this chapter, I'm very proud of writing it. As mentioned before, please comment on what you think of this chapter and give helpful feedback
> 
> (Also, ignore the note from the previous chapter, I'm not sure why it's there)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In Crest’s point of view, there are some bolded sentence that means he didn’t told Gomez about those details. This is for readers that can have some insight of the Crest’s characteristics and not leave the readers any confusion.
> 
> Thank You so much for reading this. This is my first fanfic. Please leave some feedback and helpful tips in the comments.


End file.
